1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a laundry treating apparatus, more particularly, to a laundry treating apparatus which can secure an open door at various angles.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus may be categorized into a washing-only apparatus only having a washing function, a drying-only apparatus only having a drying function and a laundry washing/drying apparatus having both of the washing and drying functions. Also, based on a structure and a type, the laundry treating apparatuses may be categorized into a drum type laundry treating apparatus which dries laundry while tumbling the laundry by using a rotatable drum and a cabinet type laundry treating apparatus which dries laundry while hanging the laundry therein.
In a conventional washing/drying apparatus, a laundry introduction opening is formed in a front of a cabinet to introduce laundry there through. Also, a door may be installed to the front of the cabinet to open and close the laundry introduction opening. Here, the door includes a single shaft capable of rotating along a right and left direction to open and close the opening.
In the meanwhile, the laundry treating apparatus that is the drying-only apparatus may be arranged next to a lateral side of the washing-only apparatus in a line. To dry the laundry washed in the washing-only apparatus, a user may typically unload the washed laundry out of the washing-only apparatus and he or she may load it into the drying-only apparatus via the laundry introduction opening.
In the conventional laundry treating apparatus including the washing/drying apparatus or the drying-only apparatus, the door is able to be fixed in a state of closing the opening through which the laundry is introduced, not enough to be secured to maintain a state of partially opening the opening, which may be a disadvantage.